What is the least common multiple of 54 and 60? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(54, 60) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 54 and 60. We know that 54 x 60 (or 3240) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 60 until we find a number divisible by 54. 60, 120, 180, 240, 300, 360, 420, 480, 540, So, 540 is the least common multiple of 54 and 60.